Renewing Hope
by linblueneko
Summary: Summary: There is no more Easter but there are new enemies the new enemy can make heart eggs to x eggs it's Amuto of course with some other couples like Kutau, Rimahiko and others not much of a summary but anyways Happy Birthday Ikuto!
1. Chapter 1

Renewing Hope

BY: LINBLUENEKO

CHAPTER 1: AMU'S B-DAY

* * *

LIN: YO! HI MINNA-SAN

IKUTO: HEY LIN SO THIS YOUR FIRST STORY

AMU: LIN-CHAN'S FIRST STORY AND IT'S AMUTO, BUT FIRST SHE'S INTRODUCING SOME NEW CHARACTERS

IKUTO: LIN ALSO WANTED TO THANK BIBLIOTAKU FOR THE GREAT STORY TITLE

LIN: ARIGATOU BIBLIOTAKU CAN ANYONE DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE?

YORU: LIN-CHAN DOSEN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA (DOKI) OR SHUGO CHARA PARTY IF SHE DID ME AND MIKI WOULD BE TOGETHER AND AMU AND IKUTO NYA :)

Amu-15 10th grade

Ikuto-18 12th grade

Kukia-16 11th grade

Utau-16 11th grade

Yaya-13 7th grade

Tadase-15 10th grade

Nagihiko-15 10th grade

Rima-15 10th grade

Jake-14 9th grade

Lin-14 9th grade

Shugo Chara's

Amu's- Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia

Ikuto's- Yoru

Kukia's- Daichi

Uatu's- Eru, Iru

Rima's- Kusukusu

Nagihiko's- Temari, Rhythm

Tadase's- Kiseki

Yaya's- Pepe

Lin's- Elena, Akaira

Jake's- Ryu

* * *

(Lin's POV)

Today I'm finally getting out of this hospital it's been a while. I can't believe I'm getting out on Amu's birthday. I need to get everything ready for Amu-chan's birthday. I need Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase to get the things up and ready; Nagi's doing some treats for the party. I need Rima, Yaya, and Utau to get Amu-chan out. Amu-chan's party is going to be at Ikuto-san's house. We've been planning this party for weeks. I was told August thirtieth that I would be getting out of this hospital this day. I've been in this damn hospital since May.

I was brought out of thought from a nurse that took care of me since the time I've been in here; her name is Sally. I was told that the bitch has to sign the freaking papers. Damnit, why can't Ikuto-san sign them? Oh yeah, he's not actual family, but he is to me. Sally then helped me into my wheelchair. This sucks, I have to be in a wheelchair. I was then rolled out into the hallway by Sally to go meet my step-mom so she can sign the release papers. Finally, she finished with the paperwork.

"Is that all?" she asked. When I nodded, she responded, "Then well I'll take you home then honey," in her sweet little acting voice, but I knew all that act too well. She grabbed the wheelchair from Sally, but before that, Sally and I said our goodbyes.

"Thank you for all the months you took care of me."

"You're welcome, Lin. Take care."

My step-mom wheeled me to the parking lot where she had her car parked. She opened the door to her Honda Accord. She was going to help me in, but I learned how to get from the bed to the chair and back in my time at the hospital so it was almost the same. She then grabbed my chair, folded it, put it in the trunk of her car, got in the driver seat, started the car, and drove off. She drove about five blocks away from the hospital. When I told her that Amu's birthday is today, I asked her if she could take me to the market.

It looked like she was about to yell at me, but she just said, "Fine."

'That was odd,' I thought, but then I looked outside the window and saw a happy family looking at us. They smiled and I smiled back; the little girl waved and I waved back at her. The light then turned green. There were two blocks left until we reached the market.

When we got there, she grabbed my chair from the trunk of her car and we entered the market. When I was done choosing the treats and food, she got mad at me because I made her miss her appointment at the spa. It's not my fault that the lines in the market were long.

As we got to the car, she suddenly said, ''I'll see you at home,'' and drove off.

I was pissed, but then thought, 'Oh well.' I started wheeling myself to Ikuto's house; it wasn't that far, only a block away.

(At Ikuto's house)

Amu-chan's birthday is supposed to start at 5PM; it's 4:55 right now, five more minutes and we're just about ready. We need the birthday girl. Now it's 4:58, two more minutes people. We hear the keys move from the door to unlock, then we see the door open and me and Ikuto-san are in the center of the room. After the lights turn on me and Ikuto-san, or Ikuto-nii-sama, are there when the lights are on and the rest of the scream, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU/AMU-CHAN."

She's all surprised and crying; she's hugging Ikuto and kissing him. After she hugs everyone she asks, "Who planned this?"

I smile and then I, at least try, to stand up. She comes and hugs me.

Kukai asks, "Anyone hungry?"

We all scream, "Hai!"

When we were all done eating we talked, danced a little (well, obviously not me, duh), then talked some more, and we played true or dare and other games. When we were done with one of the games, we check the time and it's 11:30.

We decided it was late so Kukai takes Utau, Nagi takes Rima, and Tadase takes Yaya home. Amu is staying at Ikuto's house.

"I'm going home now," I started, but everyone says, "NO!" It was very loud.

Oh, and I forgot to mention Damon, Syaoran, Jake, and Ryu are here. Well, none of them want me to go alone

"I'm not alone," I argued, "I have Akaira and Elena with me." Well, I know what they meant and they rolled their eyes.

It was a little funny so what they decided - you see how mean they are? I didn't even get a say in this. So THEY decided I should stay at Ikuto's too.

'I definitely need to go to that place that's worse than hell.' "Minna, I really do need to go."

They finally said that I could go, but only if they take me. I couldn't refuse so Ikuto, Amu, and I got into to his car. Jake Chara nani with Ryu and changed into Aoi Ryu and Damon changed into Kuro Tora; it took them thirty minutes and it took us one hour to get to the place.

When we got there, Amu helped me out. Jake and Damon untransformed, then they character changed. Jake had blue cat ears and tail a little lighter color than Ikuto's. Damon also had cat ears and tail but the color was black. Ikuto also character change and go his blue cat ears and tail.

Suddenly, Jake carried me bridal style. I blushed, hoping he didn't notice as I held on while he took me up to my balcony; Damon carried my wheel chair and Ikuto carried Amu bridal style. I thanked them all.

"Thank you too, Lin, for the great party," Amu replied, thanking me once more to for the party.

She seemed very tired, so I asked, "Do you want to stay…?" I trailed off as I saw that she was already asleep.

Ikuto picked her up, carried her out, and said bye.

Damon also said bye and he left with Syaoran.

My charas fell asleep.

The only ones here were Jake and Ryu, who seemed sleepy.

Hesitantly, I asked, "Do you want to stay?"

He seemed surprised, but responded, "Sure, if you don't mind of course."

I shook my head. I wanted him to stay for two reasons, one it was two thirty in the morning and the second reason was that I didn't want to be alone.

"You can sleep with me," I told him and what he did next surprised me; he kissed me on the cheek. I was blushing like five different shades of red. "Wait here, I'll be right back," I said and went into the bathroom to take the medicine for the pain in my body and something other things too.

I was about to get out, but then I saw Katherine tapping her foot. I didn't know what was going to happen. She then hit me a couple of times in the house before she took me outside and did something she hadn't done in a while and threw me against the pavement of the floor a couple of times.

I was out of my wheelchair and I got back on the chair. That was a bad idea, but how did I know she'd unlock the brake of the wheelchair and push me in the deep shallow end of the pool? There are two reasons why this was bad, one I can't swim and two, I have a cast and it's getting heavy.

Everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, remembering what had happened last night. I got up or, at least, tried to. When I looked around, I saw Jake sleeping in the chair next to my bed, his head on my bed. He was holding my hand. I didn't want to wake him up, but I guess I had to let him know I was okay. I moved a little then I saw his little 'what just happen?' look.

He saw that I was awake and hugged the life out of me.

"Jake, can't breathe!"

"Sorry." He backed up.

"It's okay."

"Lin," he said, eyes serious. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I started to worry so I took a peek through your door and I saw Katherina. I saw what she was doing to you and I felt angry. I wanted to get out there and stop that bitch from hurting you but Ryu, Elena and Akaira stopped me from doing so. They said if I go Katherina might see me and you could have gotten in more trouble."

When he was done, I saw something I didn't think I would ever see. He was crying. Tears were running down his face. I sat up and hugged him. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm okay." I was stroking his back

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm not. I'm alive because of you." I remember being thrown into the pool which obviously included wet clothes. "What happened to my clothes?"

"I changed you."

"Why you perverted hentai neko mimi!"

"What, did you want me to leave you all wet to catch a cold."

"But couldn't you have gotten someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Amu."

"Lin, it was 3:30 in morning when it happened and right now it's 7:50. I bet they're still asleep so I had no choice." He suddenly got a mischievous look. "And by the way, I never knew you were a c cup."

"PERVERT!" I screamed, smacking him on the head.

"Owww! Lin what was that for?"

I was mad. "Two reasons, one for doing you know what and two for making that perverted comment."

"Well being a pervert is my nature and Ikuto-sempai's."

"Have you been taken lessons from Ikuto?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on Jake."

"Lin you should get some sleep."

Knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of him, I gave in. "You too Jake. Night."

"Goodnight."

That night, I drifted to sleep with Jake by my side.

I woke up that day remembering what happen last night. I smiled when I saw Jake sleeping soundly. I tried my best not to wake him this time, carefully moving his hand away from my waist. Of course, that was a bad idea. As soon as I did he opened his eyes sleepily

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower."

He smirked. "Great idea."

I knew I just turned his perverted side on, but sometimes I couldn't guess when it's on or not.

"Why don't we take one together?" he suggested, smirk still in place.

I blushed and stuttered, "N-no-o."

Noticing my blush, he smirked even wider.

I sat up to get my wheelchair so I could get some clothes before getting into the shower, but remembered from the night before I was pushed by Katherina right with it. 'How am I supposed to move around now?' I guess I'd just have to try. I get up from the bed and saw myself falling down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jake. "Jake put me down; we have to get ready for school."

"I know that Lin." He put me down and I got my clothes and slowly go to the shower.

(Jake's POV)

I go back to Lin's room. I guess I have to get ready for school myself. I chara change with Ryu, my ears and tail popping out before I jump from roof to roof until I get to my house. I got ready for school and waited for Lin by the gate.

(Lin's POV)

I get the hell out of the house before Katherina could do anything to me. I slowly walk to school and see Jake, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukia, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase.

"Hi minna." Everyone replied back and the bell rung. Jake and I went to our first period and take our seats before the late bell rang. The teacher comes in and I noticed a guy walking after him. I guess he's a new student. I look at him he's wearing all black and he had two charas with him.

"Minna, we have a new student." She gestured to the guy.

"Watashi wa Gash Sato."

I look up at him and see him looking at me. I immediately look down and blush. He's pretty cute.

"Sato-kun you can sit in the empty seat in third row."

That's the desk right behind mine. My blush deepened.

(Gash's POV)

I walked into class behind the teacher with Light and Zero right by me. 'I wonder how the class is going to be.' Stepping into the class, I looked at the people that were now going to be my classmates. I see this one girl with two charas like me. She looked cute. I noticed another guy two seats behind her with a chara of his own. Hearing where I'd be sitting, I realize I'd be right behind the cute girl with two charas. As I walked to my new seat I see the guy glaring at me. I glared at him back and smirked as I take my seat behind the girl.

(Jake's POV)

I looked at the new kid and saw him looking at Lin. I glared at him while the teacher had his back turned. He glared back and smirked while he took his seat behind Lin.

(Lin's POV)

I looked at Gash and saw him taking a seat behind me. I turned around, gathering the courage to introduce myself. "Hi my name's Lin," I said, but not without blushing slightly. Looking at him, I saw his charas and my talking; one of them was hiding behind the other.

(Gash's POV)

The girl that sat in front of me turned around to face me. I looked at her and couldn't help but blush slightly. I saw her blushing as well and felt relieved. "Nice to meet you Lin." I smiled when she said her name.

"Nice to meet you as well Gash," she replied before turning back as the lesson of the day began.

Soon, the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

After class I waited for Lin so I could walk her to the next class. Lin went out to meet Jake by the door.

"Ready to go to your next class, Lin?"

"I guess so Jake," I started walking Lin to her class.

(Gash's POV)

"Zero where is the next class at?"

"Don't know Gash. Why don't you ask that cute girl you were eyeing in class?"

"Shut up Zero before I seal you in your egg."

"Oh I'm so scared no, anything but that." Zero sneered.

Light stepped in before things could get out of hand "Gash, you should catch up to her before she leaves." I walked quickly to reach her.

(Regular POV)

"Lin, what are you doing in class today?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Jake; I don't remember what we did last week."

"Oh okay then."

Gash suddenly appeared next to them. "Um Lin, do you know where this class is?" He handed her his schedule.

"Oh yeah, I have this classes with you. I'll show you to each class if you want."

"Thanks Lin, sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem. Jake, why don't you go to your class? I'll keep going with Gash." She looked at him, hoping he'd get the hint.

He wanted to say no, but gave in. "Alright, see you after class." He shot Gash a glare before turning around to head to his class.

Gash and Lin get to class before the bell rings.

"Okay everyone, find a partner to work with," the teacher ordered after taking attendance.

"Hai!"

Light quickly character changed with Gash. "Hey Lin want to pair up with me?

"Sure," Lin answered, slightly blushing.

Akaria character changed with Lin, drawing him.

The bell rang and Lin put away the stuff. "Um Gash do you have anyone to hang with?"

(Gash's POV)

I can't believe Zero and Light! I'm going to kill them when I get home! Lin is a cutie, I hope she like the drawing I did of her.

"Gash, do you have anyone to hang out with? If not, you could hang out with me and my friends for lunch?"

Gash blushed as he saw Lin near him.

"Yeah sure."

Gash followed her where everyone was at their tree, talking with each other.

(Lin's POV)

Yaya came running towards Gash and I saying, "Lin-chan, Lin-chan Yaya was about to tell everyone something." She looked at Gash. "Who's he Lin-chan?"

"Minna-san this is Gash."

Gash said, "Hi everyone."

Jake pulled me towards him. "Lin, why did you bring that guy here?

"So he can be with people and not be alone."

Gash overheard the conversation. "Do you have a problem with me being here, Jake?"

Jake answered, "I just don't want you near Lin."

"What, is she yours or something?"

"No, but I'm looking out for her!"

"Dude, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. You aren't her brother or boyfriend!"

"Stop Jakey-kun and Gash-kun, Yaya doesn't like fighting!" Yaya then thought of a great way for everyone to get along. "We should all go to the mall tomorrow!"

Gash asked me, "Are you going?"

"Um, yeah I can make it."

"Then I'll go too."


	4. Chapter 4

Renewing Hope chapter 4 Mall

(Normal Pov)

The next morning Amu was getting ready. She got a text from Ikuto "see you at the mall Amu-koi". Amu texted back "alright see you there". Amu headed out the door, seeing Rima and Yaya across the street.

"Hey! Amu-chi! Come on!" Yaya yelled across from the street, waving her arms. The three girls walked to the mall.

(at Lins house Lin's pov)

I woke up at 11:00am from the sounds of Akira and Elena shouting in my ear. "Hey Lin-chan, wake up I hear that woman coming upstairs." I got up quickly, headed to the bathroom, and locked the door.

The knob turned a bit as I heard Katherine say, "Watch when you get out, you ungrateful child," and she slammed on the door.

I waited a minute then sighed in relief and hopped into the shower. After the shower, I quickly changed and unlocked the bathroom door, then stuck my head out the door to look around. Alright, the coast was clear. I quickly headed into my room and, to my surprise I saw her standing in the middle of my room holding my keys and wallet.

"Where do you think you're going, you brat!" She lifted her unoccupied hand to strike me.

I closed my eyes and took the beating like it's nothing, but this time she gave me a bruised up rib cage and busted lip. I fixed myself after and walked out of hell.

(Gash's pov)

I know I agreed to meet up with everyone at the mall but, for starters, I don't know my way around yet. Man, I wish I could have gotten that girl Lin's number. I'd been walking for about thirty minutes when Zero came out of shell.

"Oi! Gash, haven't you found the place yet?"

"No, I haven't, Zero. Why do you think I'm still walking?" I stopped and looked around, thinking to myself maybe I should ask a neighbor. As I walked up to a person trimming his bushes, I heard a door open three door down. I turned to look and who do I see? It's that guy, that Jake, or whatever. I took a deep breath and walked over to his direction.

(Jake's pov)

I walked out my house, heading in the direction of the mall when I looked up and saw that boy Gash. What the hell is he doing here? I stopped and stared at him as he came towards me. "Where do you think you're going, kid? The mall is in that direction," I say, pointing towards the mall.

Gash looked at me and said, "Funny thing,, I was just about to ask for directions from someone else." He gestured at Hoyan-san from across the street. "To tell you the truth, I was sort of lost."

"Well of course you are, kid. Good thing I hadn't left yet or we would have summed up the day looking for your sorry ass and Yaya would have not been happy. So let's head on over there. The others must be there by now."

(normal pov)

As Jake and Gash met up with the rest of the gang just outside the mall, Jake greeted everyone. "Hey, is everyone here yet?"

Amu looked at Jake. "No, not yet. We are still waiting on Lin-chan.

"No way, she's still not here yet?" Gash was surprised, thinking that she would be one of the first ones to arrive. He felt Jake glare at him and he glared back. Even though he was worried for Lin, the kid was getting on his last nerve. There was just something about him that got to him and he didn't understand what it was.

A few minutes later, Lin showed up. "Hey, minna. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Yaya ran up to her and exclaimed, "Lin-chan! Lin-chan, where were you?" She looked like she was about to cry. "Lin-chan wasn't here yet and Jake-kun and Gash-kun wanted to fight over you. Well, now that you're here, let's go!" As she finished she ran into the mall, and Tadase and Kukia ran after her along with Utau.

Ikuto sighed. "Well, I guess that leaves Amu-koi, Jake, Gash, Lin, and I as another group." As he looked at the others, Amu looked at Lin.

"Hey, Lin-chan, what happen to your cheek? It's all red."

"Oh, um, it's nothing, Amu-chan. I just tripped, that's all. You know I'm a klutz," Lin responded, trying to sound casual.

"Well then, why don't I take you to the bathroom and help you clean up a bit more, okay?"

"Um, alright then. Thank you, Amu-chan." She smiled and they head over to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I'm going to go get Lin-chan cleaned up, alright?" Amu said and Ikuto nodded, looking down at the younger girl, worriedly.

Jake looked at Lin, then at Gash. 'Damn that guy. Why does he have to mess with me? Well, just so he knows, Lin will be mine.'

Ikuto saw Jake glaring at Gash. As soon as the girls were out of sight, he grabbed both of them by the neck. "Okay, guys. What's going on here? What's with all the fighting? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were starting to fall for each other."

Instead of trying to help Lin, the two guys looked at each other.

After a moment of silence, Jake scoffed. "Fall for him? Please! Yeah right, Ikuto-sempai! Don't make me laugh." However, he wouldn't look at either of them in the eye.

(Restroom scene)

"Alright, Lin-chan, tell me what happened. No way that busted lip came from a fall or that red cheek. Please, tell me; I'd like to help you," she pleaded.

"Please, Amu-chan. I swear nothing really happened. I just fell down some stairs then tripped on the way here, that's all."

Amu got closer to Lin as she held Lin's cheek gently and took off her makeup. Lin accidently winced when Amu got too close. The older girl frowned. "I'm not grabbing your cheek rough, Lin-chan. Unless it's something else." She examined Lin closely, then gave Lin a hug.

She winced again, more harshly this time.

"I knew something else was there." Amu lifted up Lin's shirt and saw a bruise forming. Her eyes widened. "Lin-chan, how did happen?"

Just as Lin was about answer her phone rings and she looked down at it, opening it. "It's a text from Yaya telling us she wants everyone to meet at the karaoke place. I guess this will have to continue later, but now we have to go get the guys," she said quickly, pulling her shirt down.

Although Amu wasn't happy, they walked out if the bathroom and went back to Ikuto, Jake, and Gash.

"Hey guys, Yaya wants to go karaoke. Let's go."

As the group headed over there, Gash took a sneak glance at Jake and blushed slightly and was glad he didn't notice.


End file.
